Avatar: The Legend of Shen
by thechossen1
Summary: An overused concept, but I wanted to give it a whirl IT's been years since the disappearance of Korra, and a new bender must taker her place a Earthbender from the desert named Shen Now with the two super powers at the verge of war, Shen must master the elements and help stop them from colliding based on another thread by /co/
1. Proloug

_**Avatar:**_

_**Legend of Shen Ji**_

_Water-Avatar Korra jumps in and portrays waterbending_

_Earth- Shen appears and bends rock_

_Fire- Avatar Rooku bended fire_

_and Air- Ang jumped and bended air_

_The elders used to tell us stories about the old days, when the nations of the world lived together in harmony, instead of at each other's throats. Only the Avatar, master of all 4 elements, was able to maintain the peace, but when the world needed her most, she vanished. That was 40 years ago. Some people think that the cycle was broken, and that the Avatar was never reborn, but I know better. The new Avatar...is my brother_

* * *

**Prologue****: The Beggining**

A sand-sailer was sailing through the vast sand dunes in the Si Wong Dessert. Three Sandbenders were rowing the device while a woman in sand proof garbs stood there in the sunset. With her was another girl in the same robe, she was much shorter and had sandals on. Another man wearing the attire of the White Lotus was also present. "He shouldn't be too far off" said the Lotus member. "Great, full speed ahead!" said the garbed woman.

* * *

**_Republic City_**

**_President's Office_**

The Office was full of memoriphila from all over the world, bookshelves on the right, windows behind the desk, a door which lead to an accountant was on the left.

A man wearing the Fire Lord attire was talking with another man wearing a blue suit. "Do not fret Mister President" said the man in the Fire Lord Attire.

He was **Iroh III,** the grandson of Izumi, the Great-Grandson of **Zuko** and son of past Fire Lord **Iroh II**. "I don't plan on starting a war with the **The Republic of Ba Sing Se, **just because they made little threats they can't accomplish"

The man Iroh was talking too was the **President of the United Republic of Nations. **"Look Fire Lord Iroh with all due respect, the Earth Kingdom is under serious allegations to attack your home, and the last thing I or the world wants is another war!"

Iroh III laughs,"Please **President Buraiku**, you have nothing to worry about" he said walking to the exit. "My grandmother didn't need to go to war with Kuvira, and neither will I!" he muttered before leaving.

Bruraiku went to sit on his chair, "Man, I don't know how long i'll keep this president shtick" he said rubbing his forehead. "I'm getting too old for this stuff, i'm like what 50, I think it's time I retire and head back to umm I don't know making cartoons"

*BEEP*

A buzzer rang on his desk, and shocked him.

_"President Buraiku, a representative of the Earth Kingdom is here to see you" _said a voice in an intercom.

"Right whatever... " he said holding onto the reply button. A man rudely enters the room in a rage. "Buraiku, I saw that snake Iroh leave this room!" yelled the represenative.

Buraiku was a tad scared, "We'll yeah... we talked about politics and stuff- look I called you in because I need to talk to you... mostly the Republic's leader" he said drinking a mug of coffee.

"This coffee stuff is quite good" he said taking another sip. "I can't believe no one figured out you could make a tea like drink using a coffee bean!" he drank some more which fired up the Representative. "Buraiku!" he yelled wanting Buraiku's attention.

Buraiku put his cup down, "Right sorry... look I'm going to need you to stop trying to get to war with the Fire Nation" he said as the representative's face turned red, He eventually calmed down and breathed slowly.

"The Fire Nation had committed crimes against our culture and history in the last 200-300 years!" he said as Buraiku began to look worried. "All I- excuse me WE wan't is justice, the Fire Nation must pay!" he said hoping he swayed Buraiku.

Buraiku looked unimpressed, "Look I know about that little scheme that's been circulating in your kingdom?" he replied.

"How you wan't to _share your ideals_ with the Fire Nation wither they wan't too or not!"

The representative grew angry again.

"I knew those filthy fire rats would trick you as well!" he said storming out of his office.

"No one was tricking me!?" he yelled confused.

He than slouched on his chair.

"Let's just hope this war scare passes over, I really don't wana screw up in the last minute like when I ran last year" he rubbing his head.

* * *

**_Sand Dunes of the Earth Kingdom_**

**_Si Wong Desert_**

A vast ocean of sand lay in every corner, with islands of small and huge rocks laying dominant in the area. A campsite lay nearby in the shadow of a giant rock, which in turn gave them shade.

*DING*

*DING*

"BREAKFAST TIME BOYS!" yelled a Man in Sandbender garbs, he was hitting a metal pot with a spoon. People were running out of tents, one of them a tall young adult Sandbender ran out of his tent in a hurry and quickly tried to get to the pot of grub.

He had a black beard which intertwined with his hair, and was rather fit for a sandbender. This young man was Bayar, the older brother of our hero, and the best Sandbender around.

Just as Bayar made it and had his bowl ready, an old fat giant man blocked his way.

"Bayar!" he yelled with the voice of a thousand earthquakes at once, Bayar quickly straightened himself and looked the old man in the eye.

The man was Kama, Bayar's adopted father.

Kama chuckled while holding his big belly,"Excellent timing son, where's your brother" he asked joyfully.

"I think he left early in the morning to do some exploring" said Bayar

Kama swiped Bayar's bowl"Well go find him and bring him back here, it's almost time to start heading back to the village" he said as he sat down and grabbed a bowls full.

Bayar looked up athe giant rock which shadowed over him. "He might be up there... " he said using his earthebendig to create a platform, which he then use to scale the mighty stone.

On top of the rock a younger looking boy was relaxing on the the back of a giant Rhinoceros Beetle with the sun beaming on his covered body. "Shen they're you are" said Bayar who eventually reached the top.

Shen Ji or Shen to his friends, was Baya's younger brother, he had messier black hair and also wore Sandbender attire, he caried a small jar of sand on his waist, a handbag for small supplies on his waist as well.

Shen noticed his brother, and quickly hopped off the beetles back. "Oh Bayar good morning!" he said stretching his arms.

The creature was a giant Rhinoceros Beetle, they were animals most sandwellers used for cargo and traversing through the desert, this beetles name was Azusa, and she was Shen's best friend.

"I see you and Azusa were having a good time?" said Bayar as Azusa got up on her legs.

She then walked towards Shen Ji. "Good girl!" he said petting her horn.

"Look Shen I'm super hungry, let's go get some food so we can get going back home!" said Bayar as he uses Earthbending to create a platform which helps him slide down the big rock.

"That's really cool" said Shen who then hopped on Azusa's back. "Alright girl let's get going!" he said as Azusa's shell opened up revealing wings, she then flew off the rock and slowly landed into the camp.

When they landed Shen noticed the older kids hi-five Bayar, praising him, and patting him on the back, he gave a smile and proceeded to the campfire containing the pot full of stew.

"Shen Ji my boy they're you are!" said Kama as Shen Ji goes and sits next to his adopted father.

Kama gave Shen a bowl of the stew,"You must be hungry!" he said with a smile.

"It's dead animal stew!" said one of the Sandbenders. Another Sandbender put a spponful in his mouth, "We don't know what it was, but it was better then what we had yesterday!" he said giving Shen a thumbs up.

One of the Sandbenders pushes a big bowl of stew to Azusa, which she proceeds to devour.

"And once our giant Sand-Sail comes back full of our recent scrap and junk we can pawn it, maybe buy some real food!" said Kama who than drank up his bowl.

"That's good to hear, we did find a lot of useful stuff!" replied Shen Ji who then took another bite of his Stew.

"Old radios, old Car Parts, ever since those rich folks started using this place as a dump we've been getting much more business!" said Kama.

Kama got up and yelled"BAYAR!, HELP ME SET UP THE FLAG SIGNAL!." Shen also got up,"Oh umm Kama, how can I help!?" he asked hoping Kama saw his value.

"Nah son, this is a two man job, Bayar is a bit more qualified to handle these types of things" said Kama who then noticed Shen tries to fake a smile.

Kama rubbed his neck looked at Shen with a bit of pity.

"How about you go and see if they're any other random pieces of junk left?"

"Okay..." Shen said finishing up his bowl and leaving.

Asuza finished eating and then followed him.

Kama sighed, and rubbed his neck again"Cold dude..." said one of the Sandbenders picking up leftover bowls. Kama stared at him, "Hey look Shen's a good kid but he's just not a.. Man" said Kama.

"I hope he can fix that some day"

* * *

Shen left the camp and was kicking sand around, trying to find old Bolts or wires possibly scattered in the floor.

"All I wana do is help gee" Shen said to himself. "How hard could setting up a flag be?" he asked himself as he dug through the sand with his feet.

He eventually hit something. "Whats this?" he said picking it up.

It was a ring with a red jewel in it.

"Oh wow" he said examining it.

He hit the diamond on a rock, "Is this real?"

He noticed it was ingraved, "_Propert_y_ of the Kamiya family?"_

"Firebender's huh?" he asked putting it away.

Azusa was laying on the sand watching anything cross by.

Shen stuck the ring in his pouch "Well we got something, maybe it's worth a lot of money?"

Shen Ji jumped on Azusa's and felt a vibrations in the sand, he lookedto see the mothership Sand-Sailor being pushed by two giant Rhinoceros Beetles head to the camp.

broken down cars were driving next to it, it looked to be design for driving on sand, and had the words SandCar written poorly, being driven by Sandbenders.

"Oh, I guess it's time to go?" he said as Asuza flew towards the ship.

* * *

_**Fire Nation**_

_**Fire Lords Throne Room**_

The throne room looked pretty much the same way it always did, with flames surrounding the very throne of the Fire Nations leader, with a table in front for important meetings.

"You're greatness, please understand, our homes are at risk!" said a man who was kneeling to Fire Lord Iroh III.

He wore the armor of traditional Fire Nation Solider.

He was old, and had a black ponytail in the style of the Fire Benders, wore glasses, and had a long thin mustache, and a long thin beard.

"Get up General please" said Iroh.

"Right..." said the man.

"General **Vachir, **I hope you can understand the Fire Nation had done a lot of harm to the lives of many due to our history of war" said Iroh.

Vachir kept his head down.

"And what's with the armor, we don't dress that way anymore?- ah never mind, Look I don't wish to stain our Nation again, our history has been tainted because of the actions of my ancestors" he continued.

Vachir lifted his head again, "Please your honor, the Dictator of Ba Sing Se has made threats, and our homes might be endanger including mine within the Earth Nation" he said with a worried expression.

"Enough, I shall try and condone peace, if they do attack I will be ready for them!- farewell general!" said Iroh.

Vachir bows and then heads to the exit grinding his teeth, and twitching a bit.

* * *

**_Outside Fire Lord throne room_**

The home and halls of the Fire Lord's home has changed over the years, It still kept a Fire Nation decor, but unlike before the outside of the Fire Lord's throne room was a hall, the entrance into said throne room was on the right, the left side of the wall showcased a majestic garden.

Both ends of the hall led somewhere different, the left ended in an elevator, while the right reached a door.

A rather worried looking man was pacing outside the throne room, and was holding onto some papers.

He wore high class citizen clothing, was skinny, and wore small glasses.

the man jumped in fear once Vachir exited the throne room, accidentally throwing some paper in the sky. "Sir Vachir!" he said trying to collect the pages.

Vachir grabbed the last piece that was floating and handed it to him, "Forget it** Cheng, **we can drop the war plans, Iroh is not interested in taking down Ba Sing Se" he remarked.

"Good-" replied Cheng , Vachir then glared at him with one twitching eye.

"I-I Mean BAD, VERY BAD!" said Cheng hiding behind the papers.

"Did you get any calls from **Kimiko**" he said walking down the hall.

Cheng quickly tried to catch up, "Uh No sir, no call yet" he replied.

Vachir grunted, "Did I ever tell you about my Great Grandfather, Cheng...? " he said with his hands behind his back.

"A c-couple of times sir" Cheng replied dropping all the papers on the floor.

"He fought for this country and the mighty Ozai, his father fought for Azulon, they sheded blood and tears for it!" he muttered with a bit of attitude.

Cheng crouched down and tried to pick up everything.

He saw one of the papers under Vachir's leg.

He wanted to tell him, but he was afraid he'd speak out of term.

"My fore-fathers would turn in there grave seeing how weak the Fire Nation has become, Bah! whatever, I'll be heading to my study to investigate more on Ba Sing Se's recent comments, contact me when Kimiko calls"

He looks at Cheng, and saw the paper on his foot.

"Get up you imbecile, we have work to do, history to change!" he said getting his foot off the paper, and walking to the elevator

"Yes sir... " replied Cheng who picked up the piece, Vachir then entered the elevator.

"Farewell Cheng, say hello to your mother for me" he said as the Elevator door closes.

Cheng looked down at the floor and sighed,"Right..." he muttered

* * *

**_Si Wong Dessert_**

The mothership Sand-Sailer was the biggest of the bunch, it held a lot of the Sandbenders and there latest finding, two more sandbenders were fallowing, and the rest were driving in SandCars.

Shen Ji rode on Azusa as he followed the giant Sand-sailer.

Shen pat Azusa's head, "We're falling behind a bit, Azusa!, come on girl let's get a good birds eye view!", The giant Beetle jumps a few feet and released it's wings, She then proceeded to fly over the other Sandbenders, than lowers herself a tad bit and is now side by side with the big Sand-Sailer.

Bayar watched as Azusa's shadow passed over him, he was happy to see his brother Shen having fun.

Shen looked at his brother,"Wana Race!" he exclaimed, Bayar grinned.

"Maybe" he said looking at a SandCar not too far. Bayar jumped off the sailer and lands on the sand, he then creates small waves which he used to surf to the car.

He then jumped onto the back of the car. "Hey guys, mind if I get the wheel" he said the driver then nods and scoots over.

Bayar got comfortable and used his right hand to bend the sand near the wheels, "ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" he yelled, Shen nodded and was waiting for a signal.

Using sandbending, Bayar gave himself a boost with the car and drove ahead.

"Cheater!" yelled Shen, "Come on girl let's snuff him out!". Shen pet her head, and Azusa rocketed ahead and shadowed over Bayar's vehicle.

"Oh no you-" Before Bayar could finish his sentence, he witnessed snake like spirits flying through the desert sky, like fish in an ocean. Bayar was astonished "Wow... " he stuttered.

"Coooolll!" said Shen Ji who began to slow down a bit

Bayar noticed Shen was distracted,"I got a chance, thank you sand spirit- buddy take the wheel!" he said as his companion began driving the SandCar. He begins bending the sand under Asuza, and bends a giant Geyser of Sand which blasts and knocks Shen off the air.

"Oh man!" he said as Asuza was struggling to remain in the air.

"Cheaterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" he yells as the car drives past them, he could hear Bayar laughing.

Shen eventually plunges headfirst into the sand.

Asuza slowly lands using her wings.

"Ow" he said with only his head sticking out of the sand. Azusa used one of her feet and helps pull out Shen

"Thanks girl" he said looking on the horizon.

He see's there village is not too far away.

"Well at least we're close" he said to himself looking behind and seeing the rest of the benders slowly coming to the village.

* * *

_**Shen's Sandbender Village**_

Only one word could describe the Sandbender village, Rusty. The place was a junk yard in a dessert, it was big, and split in half with an entrance on each side, one half was the Marketplace, filled with restaurants, bars, marketplaces they weren't top dollar but is a nice pit stop for wanderers and shoppers. The other half contained the homes or huts of everyone else, the workman, the spiritual woman, they had a school but it wasn't very useful.

Bayar parks his car next to the entrance of the house side of the village, he laughed jumping out of the car, and hi fived his companions.

"That was awesome Bayar!" said one of the sandbenders. Bayar scoffed"Simple sand trick" he said taking off his sand shades.

He saw Shen walk into town on his beetle, Bayar walked to him"What matters is you tried sport!" he said as Shen Ji jumped down.

Shen Ji laugh sarcastically.

"Hey guys check it out" said one of the sandbenders whp was pointing at two Sandbenders who were talking to what looked like some Earth Kingdom Aristocrat and his two bodyguards.

"I demand my precious jewel back you thief!" the man said yelling at the Sandbender. The sanbender was throwing and catching the jewel "Finders Keepers Rich Man!" he answered.

Two big guards behind the aristocrat got ready to attack.

The two then Sandbenders looked at each other and threw the jewel at him, "Not worth it... " one of them said walking away.

"These rich guys are all the same" said Bayar as he leaned on the car.

Shen nodded, "Tell me about it, just seeing them get what they wan't makes me sick!" he said also leaning on the car.

"I bet he has a lot of Jewels that are just the same, we should go and steal it, we could use the money!" said one of the Sandbenders.

Bayar looked in disgust, "Nah let's not stir up trouble" he said crossing his arms.

The Rich looking man entered a more valuable looking SandCar and drove off into the desert.

"Maybe one day we can show them they can't mess with us!" said Shen as the rest of the Sandbenders finally arrived.

Kama threw a rope and jumped down from the giant Sand-Sailer"You boys made quite a show!" he yelled on the way down. "But enough playing around, let's see who'd buy this stuff!"

Kama whistled alerting the other Sandbenders to take the supplies.

The junk found was in a stone box, and was earthbended on top of a small sandsled, which were being pulled by giant rhinoceros Beetles.

"Excellent, Excellent!" said Kama, proud of todays work"Don't worry boy we're eating good meat tomorrow" he said while the other Sandbenders around cheer.

* * *

_**Entrance to Sandbender Village**_

_**The Market Place**_

The two girls from earlier got off of the sand-sailer and gave a gold piece to each of there Sandbender escorts.

"Thanks for the ride" she said, the three looked at each other confused.

The White Lotus member who was with her took a gold piece from one of there hands.

He was old, rectangular faced, wore circular glasses, and had a braided pony tail.

"Miss **Kimiko**!- this money is for "you know who" he said while the three benders crossed there arms.

Said White Lotus then whispers into the woman's ear, "And I recall most Sandbenders tend to come around for seconds?" he said, then he glared at the three of them.

"Nonsense!" she said snatching the gold piece. "Stop being Greedy Mister Yao."

She gave the Sandbender the gold piece and the three bowed. "Thank you madam, you are one of the good ones" said the sandbender, the three jump up onto the Sand-Sailer and sailed away.

"Your generosity will be the end of us Miss Kimiko!" said Yao.

"I think it's sweet of you Kim!" said the other girl who took off her sand robes.

She had dark skin, and long clean curly/messy hair with a flower in it, she also had a tattoo on her chin, she wore what looked like a bikini, but her waist was covered with a cloth, almost making a skirt.

"Thanks **Poi**" said the woman dubbed Kimiko. She then took off her robe as well.

She was stunning, wearing dark red pants, with a lighter red shirt covered by a small dark red vest.

Poi smiled and giggled, "It's funny to see a Fire Nation aristocrat wearing pants" she said.

Kim smirked, "So our target is in this dump" she said looking at the Sandbending commoners pawning objects.

"Someone in this Market Place must have seen something strange" said Kim as the three of them entered the village.

* * *

_**Shen's Home**_

Like all Sandbener huts, Kama's was no different, it was dome like, there was trash all over the floor, some trash recycled as everyday house items. It had only one room, but Shena nd Baya'rs bunk bed was in the living room/kitchen some trash.

Shen and Bayar both entered a hut with a fireplace in the center, some random junk laid around the floor, car seats as chairs and a campfire in the center.

"Home sweet home" said Shen sarcastically as he jumped on a chair.

"Hey Shen be happy with what you got, Kama worked hard for this stuff" he said turning the nods on a radio. Funky music began to play, but was full of static.

Bayar hit the machine"Ugh we need a better radio.. hopefully one pops up around here" he said turning it off.

Kama soon entered the hut with a smaller weak and old lady.

"Hello boys!" she said helping the lady to a chair. Shen bowed his head "Hello Elder **Yee**" he said.

"Oh come now boys, in my house I'm your adopted mother, not one of the Spirit Elders" she said with a a soothing old woman voice. "Kama dear, can you bring me some water.." she asked as Kama nods, "anything for you my love" he answered leaving the hut.

Yee was observing the two with a slight worried expression on her face.

Both Shen and Bayar were throwing rocks into the Fireplace to see what would happen.

"_Shen turned 16 last week..." _she thought to herself. "_I'm the only one who knows what his father told me, h__ow he witnessed Shen bend all four elements by accident, and at such a young age!"_

Shen then threw a battery that was in his handbag, turning the fire blue.

_"16 is the age when the avatar is revealed, but everyone thinks the cycle is broken... no body knows that a sandbender is the avatar"_

"Is something wrong Yee?" asked Shen.

Yee snapped out of her trance and looked at Shen. "Oh everything is fine... but Shen dearie..?" she said, Shen paid close attention.

She gave an innocent stare, one Shen and Bayar never seen before. "I wan't you to know if anything were to happen within the next few days, weeks, or months just remember I, Kama, and your father Temujin care about you more than you can imagine... please... Just promise you will never forget that"

Shen Ji nodded, "O-Of course!" he said as Yee smiled.

Kama eventually entered the room, ruining the scene, "I have returned my precious with your clear as the sky water!- not really but it's the thought that counts" he said handing her a bowl of brown water.

"Thank you" she said drinking from the bowl.

Shen simply stared at her in worried confusion.

* * *

**_Night time/Dinner time_**

It was time to eat, the family didn't have a table so they ate around the campfire holding there bowls.

Kama was sitting in between Bayar and Yee, they were all eating Dead Animal Stew.

Kama was talking about his old days, and how the Sandbenders lived a bit better, able to go as they please, now abandoned by there very kingdom,"So Bayar" he said, "The Earthbending battle tournament is going to be held soon, I'm trying to see if we can get tickets and sail to wherever it's being held- heck you should even sign up hahahah!" he said laughing afterwards..

"Well what about me?" asked Shen.

"You can come if you can take those fighters in a nice game of fisticuffs hahaha!" joked Kama, Shen becomes disappointed.

Yee then stared at Kama angrily.

"Oh umm sorry sport, I'm just joking of course you can come, I'll try too get tickets for the three of us, might take selling a lot of stuff, and doing some extra jobs for them rich folks, maybe a bounty or two!" said Kama, Shen gave him a obviously fake smile.

Kama set's his bowl on the floorm "Okay is everyone done with there meals.." he said, everyone nodded and put there bowls down.

"We need to pluck the last piece of the Dessert Bone for today's offering"

Kama pulled out the wing bone of some animal and plucks a piece the fingers.

"If you may my sweet" he said throwing the piece in the fire.

"Oh mighty Sand Spirit, we thank you for this recent supply of material we can use as gold, and thus we sacrifice this Dessert Bone to you today!" she said, the smoke it created began to act funny and eventually began to surround Shen.

Shen was impressed that the spirit was "fascinated" by him.

"What..?" said Kama as the smoke began spiraling around him before finally dissapearing.

Kama thought for a momment,"Huh I guess the Dessert Spirit has some liking to you Shen, perhaps you've been blessed" he said getting up from his chair.

Yee looked in shock.

_"The spirit?" _she thought.

_"the Avatar..." _

_"I need to go out and think"_

"I need some fresh air, i'll be at the market place if you need me" she said getting up and walking slowly to the door.

"Ok dear, try not to strain yourself, but you still need the excercise" said Kama as he entered the only room in the house.

Bayar glared at Yee in suspicion.

* * *

**_Sandbender Marketplace_**

**_Night Time_**

The White Lotus Yao was talking too a store merchant, "Excuse me have you seen anything strange happen around here?" asked Yao.

"Sorry no, but we do have this collection of fine jewels, please take one for your sister, mother, wife" he said showcasing jewelry.

Yao was admiring the product."Ohhh"he said impressed.

Kim pulled Yao's ears, "Hey Geezer, we're not here to buy fake jewels!" she said frustrated.

"That very rude young lady, and the names Yao, not geezer" he said rubbing his ear.

"You wouldn't wana test her Yao" said Poi jokingly, "You wouldn't like her if she was angry"

Kim looked around using binoculars, "This is ridiculous" she said. "How do we know the **avatar **was even born, especially in a place like this!" she exclaimed kicking the sand.

"Well Vachir said that one tip was solid, that it had some spiritual vibe about it?" said Poi, Kimiko was rubbing in between her eyes.

"Well what if we did find him, wouldn't the adventure to go and show him the path of the avatar be exciting!" exclaimed Poi.

An old lady surprised the three of them,"Excuse me?" she remarked..

"Did you say you were looking for the avatar?" she asked, the three wanderers looked at each other.

"My name is Yee, i'm one of the Sandbenders spiritual elders"

"And the Avatar is my adopted son... "

The three of them looked in shock.

"Your son!?" yelled Kim, Yee then tried to shush her.

Yao looked at Kim,"Don't be fooled Kimiko, she could be lying."

"Yee?" said a voice from behind the woman.

"Bayar, what are you doing here!?" she said, shocked to see Bayar.

"What do you mean **Shen is the avatar**?" he said confused.

"And who are these three, more rich aristocrats here to take whats ours, to treat us like trash!" he said bucking at them. Yee stoped him with her hand.

"Don't be a fool Bayar!" said Yee, but that didn't stop Bayar who went eye to eye with Kimiko. "How do you know Shen is the avatar?" asked Bayar, Yee put her head down .

"Your father told me... " she said, Bayar's eyes widened in shock.

Kimiko went up to Yee.

"Ma'm I am Kimiko Kamiya of the Fire Nation, I was sent to acquire the Avatar to began his training" she exclaimed handing her an envelope.

"For your condolences" she said with a tone, almost as if she didn't care about what was going on.

Yee opens the envelope showing a lot of paper money,"Oh my?" said Yee shocked.

Bayar began bending sand around him,"You think money can buy my brother you rich pig!" he said preparing to fight.

"BAYAR NO, THIS IS SHEN'S DESTINY!" she yelled.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US YEE!" yelled Bayar, who began to drown out her yelling.

"Kim ya gona need my help?" asked Poi. Kim took off her vest and gave it to Yao,"Only if things get rough..." answered Kim, she took off her earing and gave them to Yao also.

"I need to go get Shen!" Yee said to her self.

People around the market place watch in shock as the Firebender and Earthbender were getting ready to duel.

Bayar entangles Kim's legs in sand, "Your move priness!" he remarked

Kim blew flames at Bayar's direction, but Bayar dodged quickly and picks up a big rock, then proceeds to break it into small rocks and chucks one pile at Kim.

Kim dodged the first one but didn't see a sand burst from her side, Kim fell over and Bayar gets close and aims the next set of rocks at Kim.

"Try to take my bro will you!" he said before being hit with a splash of water.

"I knew you'd need my help" said Poi smirking.

"Alright you asked for it!"said Bayar as he began doing wave like positions similar to water benders.

The sand around Kim and Poi began to entangle their feet as smalls waves began to form. Kim and Poi were struggling, "I stole this from the waterbenders, it's there octopus technique BUT WITH SAND AHA!, never tested of course..." he exclaimed.

Poi bends water from the well and flings it at Bayar encasing him in ice, minus his head.

The sand then calmed down.

"YOU BETTER LEAVE SHEN ALONE!" yelled Bayar.

Eventually other young Sandbenders went outside and went to Bayar's aid. "Relax dude, we just wana talk to him" said Poi while Bayar stairs at them with a flame of rage in him.

Kama, Shen, and Yee all entered the scene,"Whats going on!?" demanded Kama, "You girlies think you can enter my village and threaten my people, overall my best friends son!" he yells while Kimiko put on her vest.

"Your son started it" she said with a arrogant attitude..

"Whats this nonsense I hear about Shen being the avatar?" he asked in a fit of rage.

Shen looked at the three wanderers and then at Yee.

Bayar was a tad scared of Kama right now, never has he seen him throw a fit, "The avatar is dead, gone, cut out just like you will be if you don't leave!" yelled Kama while Yee stared angrily at him, "KAMA!" she yelled.

Kama went directly to her face"What?!" he yelled, leaving some spit on his poor wife's face.

"Shen really is the Avatar!" she yelled wiping off the spit.

Shen's eyes widened, he was shocked, astonished, "W-What!?" he yelled, shocked, surprise.

"Your father and I were the only ones who knew" she said while Shen looked at his hands and then at his brother trapped in ice. "He told me not to tell anyone, and if the day came to let nature take it's course" she continued, Kama looked at Shen then at Bayar. "I wasn't going to tell anyone... but I was getting signs, signs from the Dessert Spirit... "Yee put her hands on her eyes and started crying.

"Honey" said Kama as he comforts her.

"So your Shen?" asked Kimiko.

Shen snapped out of his trance, "It's Shen Ji to you rich lady" he said getting ready to fight.

"Azusa!"he yelled, very soon Shen's pet landed behind the three of them.

"Gah giant beetle!" said Yao.

Kim looked at her shoes.

"Aw man your brother got sand in my designer socks!" said Kim.

"Uh Kim now's not the time" said Poi.

"Always time to worry about your looks Poi" she said while Shen got angrier.

"What exactly do you want with me?" asked Shen.

"I wan't you to come with us Shen Ji" said Poi.

"Correct it's time for you to began your avatar training... " said Yao.

"No, not only do I not wan't to, but I am not going to leave the people you rich guys have been neglecting!" yelled Shen, Kama looked at him worried.

"Look at what you did to my bro!" he said running to Bayar's aid.

"If he doesn't attack us i'll ask my friend here to thaw him out" said Kim.

"Geh... fine" smirked Bayar.

Poi thawed out the ice and brought the water back to the well.

"Sorry to rain on your parade Shen, but we all have jobs here!" said Kim while Poi giggles and Yao awkwardly smiles and waves.

Kama got in front of Shen, "You herd the boy, scram, avatar or not he's my responsibility and I won't have you take him away" he yelled.

Yee looked at Shen, "Shen please you must go with them, it is your destiny, the mighty Desert Spirit demands it, I demand it!" she said sobbing.

Shen tried to not look, Yee was his motherly figure, seeing her cry was too much.

"Your world has done nothing for us, we have to live off scraps and dead animals we hunt and find, it's not easy, whatever "inbalance" the world has is your problem!" continued Shen, Kim glares in frustration.

"How about we make a deal than..." she said, Shen and Kama were listening.

"Help me and go become the avatar, and using my families money and the political power my father has we will give the Sandbending community all the support it needs... " she said while Kama and Shen think for a bit.

"When will we get this support?" said Kama, Shen looks at him shocked.

"I'll make a call as soon as possible, all you need to do is say yes" she answered.

Kama looked at Shen, "Shen Ji you must do it" said Kama.

"What why?!" demanded Shen.

"I know you must not like it son, but this is a chance for the Sandbenders to get the support it needs..." said Kama.

"But-But-But!" said Shen trying to think of an excuse.

"Don't do it for you're destiny Shen, do it for us, for your mom whose still rather sick" said Kama hoping to have convinced him.

Shen looks at the grieving Yee, then sighed.

"Fine, for my people, I'll go and become the avatar, but don't expect anything" he said as walking to the three of them.

"Oh no your not!" yelled Bayar as he runs to them.

"I'm coming with, your the only blood relative I got, you aren't getting rid of me that easily" he said, the two grab each others hands and nod. "Wait Bayar please don't!" said Kama as he runs up to the two. "Sorry Kama, but brothers need to stick together..." he said looking worried.

"Doh... I'm proud of you Bayar" he said shaking his hand with a hard grip. "And you Shen, I can't believe you were the Avatar the entire time" he said petting his head. "Your Dad may not have envisioned this life for you, but I suppose it was inevitable, either way he'd be proud of you, just as I am today" he said giving Shen a big hug. "And remember me and Yee care about you so don't be mad at her, and don't ever forget your traditions... got it!" he said, Shen then salutes him. "Good lad" he said, while being stared at by Bayar who looked worried.

He walked over to Kimiko and starred at her face, "And if anything happened to him, you'll be dealing with me rich girl!" he said face to face with Kthe firebender.

"Your breath stinks" she replied while Poi giggled.

"Humph... you should all spend the night and leave early morning tomorrow" said Kama as he heads back to his people.

"Sorry but we have roads to kill, i'll give you all an hour to get ready" said Kimiko.

"GRR..." yelled Kama.

"ah forget it..." he said disappointed, he than slouched into a bar close by.

"Oh and by the way, try to keep things down low for now will yah, we don't want every evil guy to find out and come after your poor Shen Ji here" she said grabbing Shen's shoulder, Shen soon swated it off.

She looked at him in disgust.

"Right... anyway, do you have a vehicle or animal capable of traveling far distances land and sky, oh and and by the way you need an animal no argument, I recommend the Catpuppy?" she said as Shen raised an eyebrow.

"We'll take Azusa... no argument" he said petting her horn.

"This gross bug?" she said while Azusa gets near her.

"Ah she likes you, give her a kiss will yah?" he said grinning.

Kim shriveled a bit.

Both Bayar and Shen laughed at her expense.

"I'll kiss him!" said Poi as she pecks one on Azusa.

Kim's face turns green.

"Enough about this" said Yao,"I must contact the White Lotus immediately!."

"Yao when I said no one knows, I men't it, for right now the only ones to know about Shen are us and this village" she said as Shen pets his insect.

"Oh well alright, what do I do than?" asked Yao.

"Try and buy a chauffeur back to a civilization, I recommend **Big City **in the dessert, it's a days drive, but it has phones, and while your at it call dear old Dad about sending some form of support for the Sandbenders" she said handing some money to Yao. "And remember stay quite, no mentioning this to anybody, but Vachir let him know we found him" she said as Yao nods.

Yao turns around and see's threatening looking Sandbenders glaring at him.

"Heh..." he said in fear.

Shen and Bayar go and comfort Yee.

"I'm sorry for being mad Yee" said Bayar.

"Yeah it was just a big shock" said Shen.

"*sniff* no It was my fault, I should have told you about your destiny , I just wanted to respect your dads wishes" she said wiping her nose.

"About Dad, what exactly did he say?- how did he know I was the avatar?" asked Shen.

"Sorry but that's a story for another day" she said getting up.

"Enough about me, let's go and pack you boys something for your trip" she said leaving the area.

* * *

_**Shen's House**_

The two of them stood in there house as Yee gave the two of them small bowls of stew wrapped in tin foil to keep it warm.

Yee was still upset, and it was obvious to them.

"Yee if it helps, if we do this, we won't eat dead animals stew for the rest of our lives" said Shen hoping that cheered Yee up.

Yee smiles and hugs him.

"You two are the greatest things to happen to me, and your father truly would be proud at how you've turned out" she said as Shen hugs her as well.

The three of them embraced a glorious hug.

"Don't forget your lucky sand jar" said Yee handing Shen a jar of sand. Shen proceeded to clip it on the belt in his waist.

"Now go, your journey awaits" she said kissing Shen's forehead.

Shen nods and runs out.

"Take care of him Bayar, he looks up to you" she said also hugging him.

"I don't know whats going to happen Yee, did you see the way these girls dresses, they showed so much skin?" said Bayar.

"Try your best to keep Shen at bay, that boy is too curious" she said kissing Bayar on the cheek.

"Bye Yee, we will miss you, and Kama too" he said running out.

She simply waved.

* * *

**_Back with Azusa_**

Poi was petting Azusa rather kindly.

"This little gal is a sweetheart" she said rubbing her shell.

"Gross Poi, of all the animals it had to be a giant bug" she said as Poi smiles and giggles.

"So what do you think of Shen and his brother Bayar?" asked Poi.

"They both smell" she said pouring out sand from her shoes.

"That Bayar is kinda cute tee hee" said Poi, Kim looks at her with a stern face.

"Poi, please, you could do so much better" answered Kim as she puts her shoe back on.

"Ugh I need some new clothes, these were some latest model clothes, now ruined by sand"

"well there is a clothes stand right over there?" said Poi.

"Disgusting commoner clothes, no thanks" said Kim crossing her hands.

"Too bad!" said Poi grabbing Kim's hand and heading to the clothes stand.

They saw that the stand had big baggy panrs, dubbed hammerpants.

"These look really nice!" said Poi examining them. Kim gave a Poi a "you serious" look.

"Whats this amde of?" she asked to the storeowner. "It is made with the finest silk from our farm of camel spiders" said the storeowner.

"Thats disgusting!" yelled Kim, Poi simply smiled, "Do you have one in blue?" she asked as the storeowner takes out a pair.

"Poi you cannot be serious?" said Kim, regardless Poi put it on. She examined her butt, "They're comfortable!" she said smiling.

"I'll take them" said Poi handing a gold piece to the store owner.

* * *

**_Back to Azusa_**

Kim and Poi returned and witnessed Sandbenders putting a platform/saddle combination on Azusa's Pronotum.

They saw Shen and Bayar help strap the saddle in.

"I see you guys are prepared for anything?" said Kim, Shen wen't up to them. "These saddles are built for traveling with a lot of people or a lot of light cargo" he said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Oh where are my manners" said Kim while putting on a rubber glove, then proceeded to stick out her hand.

"the names Kimiko by the way, Kimiko Kamiya" she said shaking Shen's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you?" said Shen a tad bit confused and offended.

"_Fire?... this ring must be hers... hmmm i'll just hold onto it for now" _thought Shen to himself.

"I see your friend has grown accustomed to our clothing" said Shen rather unpleased.

"They feel great!" said Poi giggling, "Thanks for the compliment tee hee" she said as Shen blushed a little rubbing the back of his head.

Bayar noticed and did not approve.

"You look terrible, it will never catch on" said Kimiko to Poi.

Bayar eventually got in Shen's way, then turns too Kim.

"We're not pigs, shake my hand with your real hand!" yelled Bayar as Kim shakes her head. "One you guys are covered in dirt, two not with that attitude" she said glaring at him.

"Hey guys!" yelled Shen, both Bayar and Kim noticed Poi and shen were already on board.

The two look away and using the built in rope ladder climbed onto Azusa's saddle.

"Where are we headed first?" asked Shen as Kim pulls out a map.

"One of the Air Temples to find you an airbending master, starting with Eastern, on the way I will be teaching you Firebending" she said rolling the map up.

"Firebending?" he said looking at his wrapped hands.

"We have got to get you new clothes, poor thing" said Kim.

Shen stares angrily.

"Alright fine, Azusa, we're heading east!" yelled Shen as Azusa jumped into the air and flew away.

Bayar waved good bye at his friends who were waving back, both Kama and Yee were waving together.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in a Sandbender **_**_Restaurant_**

a Sandbender was at a table, talking to a mysterious figure whose identity was blocked by shadows.

"I'm not lying to you cousin!" said the fellow sandbender, he was talking to the mysterious shadowed man, said figure was sitting across from him.

"So your telling me the Avatar is alive, and he's an earthbender?!" asked the myserious figure.

"Yep, I figured we could go back to your house at Republic City, report it to some news reporters, and we could end up making a lot of money" suggested the Sandbener.

The mysterious man got up, his face still blocked by the shadow.

"This does not please _**Mud, **_I do not wish to go on a wild goose chase, The Mud will believe it when I see it" said the figure.

He leaves the restaurant, without even giving a tip

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Next Time:**_

_**Book 1 Fire**_


	2. Book 1: Fire-Waiter, another round

_**Avatar:**_

_**Legend of Shen Ji**_

_Water-Avatar Korra jumps in and portrays waterbending_

_Earth- Shen appears and bends rock_

_Fire- Avatar Rooku bended fire_

_and Air- Ang jumped and bended air_

_The elders used to tell us stories about the old days, when the nations of the world lived together in harmony, instead of at each other's throats. Only the Avatar, master of all 4 elements, was able to maintain the peace, but when the world needed her most, she vanished. That was 40 years ago. Some people think that the cycle was broken, and that the Avatar was never reborn, but I know better. The new Avatar...is my brother._

* * *

**_Book 1: Fire Episode 2: _****_Waiter, another round_**

* * *

**_Home of the Kamiya Family, two days before the discovery of the Avatar_**

The home of the Kamiya Family was the most elogant looking, it was obvious they were rich, having a butler in every corner

Vachir was sitting in t able, with a sophisticated looking man and woman, "So your daughter Kimiko is a master bender?" he asked.

The man and woman nodded,"We had her trained by some of the best, and I tell you no one in the Fire Nation can take on our little girl" said the man with a smile on his face.

Vachir petted his long beard, "I see... Long you and I have been friends for so long, that I request a favor?"

The man looked at Vachir confused, "What kind of request?" he asked.

"I need your daughter to find and teach a specific young person in the Earth Kingdom, If she is as skilled as you say, then I trust no one else but her..." he said sipping a cup of tea.

Both the parents looked at each other, "Very well Vachir, but you owe me" he said getting up from his chair.

"KIMIKO!" he yelled.

* * *

_**NOW**_

Shen stood in a dark empty void, nothing was in sight, it was ominous. "Where am I" he asked.

He soon felt a cold breeze, "Poor little Avatar!" said a voice from above.

Shen looked around in a panic, "WHOSE THERE!" he cries.

Shen began to wobble and feel funny, strange markings began to cover his body, they were constantly flashing blue and red, blue and red.

Shen's left eye was blue, while the other red, he then let out a horrible scream.

"GAH!" he yelled realizing he was dreaming. He looked at himself and realized he was drenched with cold water. He looked and saw Kim holding a bucket, "What gives you the right rich girl!?" yelled Shen who shook like a dog.

Kim was displeased, "First off it's Kim, second of all we have training to do mister!" said Kim who had her vest off.

They were in a small part of the dessert that had open water, some trees, and vegetation.

Bayar was sleeping on the grass while Poi practiced her waterbending.

"Fine _Kim, _let's firebend!" said Shen.

After a couple seconds of squabbling, Kim and Shen were face to face, Shen had removed his attire and only had his pants on.

"Ok Shen Ji, Firebending is a tool of grace, and destruction" she said while Shen paid attention.

"According to my studies, Fire is considered the element of power, due to our desire to get what we wanst, no matter the cost" she said posing, while Shen spits and looks away.

"Which means you actually need to try Shen Ji!" she yelled scaring Shen a little. "You'd need to want to learn firebending, and then try and learn it no matter the costs..." she said firing flames into the sky. "And at that point you fight for what you care about the most.."

Poi clapped at the display while Shen looked at her, without any interest.

"Right... fine" he said sticking his hands in the air. "Firebending go!" he cried while a tiny spark flew out.

Kim facepalmed, "Well at least we know something comes out" she said frustrated.

"Don't worry, all avatars have these kinds of issues" she said showcasing some firebending moves.

"It's all in the hands dude!" yelled Poi as Shen then tried himself.

"Ok, umm alright... uhh" stuttered Shen while Bayar watched with one eye open.

Shen closed his eyes, "Want the firebending, want it hard" he said pumping his fist in the sky.

He had a warm sensation on his arm, and looked to see a tiny flame burst then disappear. Shen had a proud feeling, he couldn't believe he accomplished another type of bending.

Kim clapped, "Good job, but your not there yet... " she said getting ready to do more techniques.

"Hey rich girl!" yelled Bayar, Kim got frustrated, "Yes!" she demanded.

"I'm sensing some small vibrations, not too far from here, could be a sandstorm or shark" he said getting up from the ground, "I sense them too..." said Shen.

Kim sighed and signaled back to Azusa.

* * *

_**Misty Oasis**_

Misty Oasis has become a star striking city far within the Si Wong Desert, mostly for the elite, it's full of gambling games, casinos, famous performers like the singer Tenvis Preslo.

However our attention is not on the fabulous Casinos, but on a meeky man doing paper work in a small, gross, poor, apartment.

He kept rumbling himself signing, and stamping papers, "I'm wasting my time here" he said to himself getting another sheet of paper, scanning it, then stamping and going to the next one.

"**Taxman, **they kept calling me, watch out for the Taxman... Humph!" he murmured stamping the last piece of paper.

*RING*

Taxman's phone rings, "Who could be calling me?" he thought walking to the phone, and answering.

"Hello?" he asked, "Oh umm hey Boss" he said kinda worried.

"A Fire Nation aristocrat?, in the dessert?, that is suspicious..." he said.

"You wan't me to go spy on her?, but sir don't you have more qualified people to do that? he said worried. "They're busy... and I'm the closest one there huh?"

"Very well sir, I'll be on my way...", he then hung up.

Taxman quickly jugged a carton of milk, grabbed his camera, and notepad and walked to his door.

"You can do this, my retirement is in like 50 years" he said, he then sighed and exited the door.

* * *

Meanwhile the gang were flying above the mighty Si Wong Desert, after escaping a mysterious threat.

Shen looked at the two platforms on the side of the saddle, he looked to the left and Bayar looking at the desert sand, he then looked to the left and saw Kim and Poi talking and eating some rice in a carton, they offered some to Bayar earlier, but he wasn't interested.

"Hey Azsua, you can fly without me for a bit" asked Shen to his pet, Azusa made crickling sounds.

Shen then hopped off the saddle and wen't to talk to Bayar.

"I'm the Avatar, can you believe it..." said Shen while Bayar smirked. "Yeah in training" he said smiling.

"Bayar you must be hungry, why not eat Kimiko's rice" asked Shen while Bayar glared. "I am not hungry is all!" he said keeping his eyes away from Shen.

Shen sighed, "Bayar, I don't like them so much either, heck this whole Avatar thing is pretty strange, but If we're gona be stuck with this, it's best we get to know my teacher first..."

Bayar turned around and looked at his brother, he smiled, then nodded. "Your right I guess, let's go chat up the guests" he said getting up and rubbing his stomach.

* * *

The two crawled over Shen's saddle and sat down with the two of them.

"I see you finally decided to get some food" said Kim handing both Shen and Bayar a small carton of rice.

Bayar ignored her and began eating his rice. "I haven't had rice in a while!" said Shen eating away.

"Is wheat not common here?" asked Poi, "Well no... It's just expensive, so we rarely ate food like it" said Shen gobbling up some more.

"Not that you'd now..." muttered Bayar. Shen grinned trying to keep there attentions off him.

"Well don't worry Shen Ji, as long as your with us I will ensure we get the best to eat" said Kim smiling.

Shen sighed, "You can call me Shen, just don't attack my brother again."

Bayar stared at them both, "So what are your stories?" asked Bayar rudely.

"If you must know, I come from a family of aristocrats from the Fire Nation, my father supplies military technology... " said Kim finishing her carton.

"And I'm her handmaiden!" said Poi smiling.

"What is a servant, but a payed slave...?" said Shen. Bayar looked, "Are you here by orders?" he asked.

Kim and Poi look at each other, then laugh. "Poi is my best friend, I wanted her to come, and she gets paid" said Kim, "We're practically sisters!" said Poi.

"Right..." said Bayar.

"Where heading to the Air Temple right?" asked Shen, Kim took out her map.

"Actually let's head to the Fire Nation first" she said pointing to an area in the map, "Their is someone we must meet!"

Shen got up and jumped on Azusa's saddle,"You herd her girl!" he said.

"Try and find a small establishment somewhere, we have all this money we're going to need a tad more supplies" said Bayar, Shen nods and goes full speed.

* * *

_**Shen's Village**_

Taxman was writing notes of the area, taking photos of different building and people.

"Kimiko was here... the aroma of the sky reeks of expensive potions" he said sniffing the air, he then picks up some sand near a well.

"Still wet..." he said rubbing his fingers together, he then took a photo of some burnt marks around the area.

"They were here, it's obvious!" he said writing down on his notepad. "The locals must have seen something... "

Taxman kept asking for the locals attention, no one was listening, and simply ignored him.

A sandbender than walked in front of him with a bowl of liquids.

"Can I interest you on some home made perfume?" he asked while Taxman held his nose.

"Sorry not intrested..." he said while the Sandbender shrugged and walked away.

"WAIT EXCUSE ME!" yelled Taxman, "Did anything over the happen here in the last few days?" he asked while the Sandbender thinks.

"Sorry no" he said, Taxman then had an idea and takes out 5 gold coins.

"For you, all I need is information, you can be as subtle as you want" said Taxman while the Sandbender counted his coins.

"Sorry, Sandbenders stick together" said the Sandbender who than ran off with the money.

"DOH CONFOUND IT!" yelled Taxman, "Fine, I can use the scented trail, I just need to use the wind resistance, time of day, temperature of the dessert, and the strength of the animal, which looking at the area must be a Giant Rhinoceros Beetle!"

After a couple of seconds of counting the sky, and smelling the air.

"AHA!" he yelled, "Found you", Taxman then whistled, "10 gold pieces to whoever want's to be my chauffeur for the day, no questions asked!"

A bunch of Sandbenders noticed his scream, and were attracted to him like pigeons to bread.

* * *

**_Back with Shen_**

Sandbender towns weren't the only establishments in the Si Wong Desert, the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nations have mining towns throughout the wide spand of the desert, which held people who worked mining through the ruins, and crystal caves down below.

Our heroes had made a quickstop in order to gather supplies, using Kimiko's wealth, they could buy endless supplies of useful material.

The mighty beetle Azusa landed on the outskirts of town, she layed in a parking lot, and lazily went to sleep next to SandCars, and other domestic animals.

"I never been to one of the Earth Nation Mining villages... " said Kim while Poi helped her down of Azusa.

Bayar hopped off of Azusa, "They're independent from those pigs at Ba Sing Se, so you don't have to worry" he said spitting a hard loogie afterwards.

"Come on Shen, let's find some supplies" said Bayar while Shen followed.

"And what about us?" asked Kim.

Bayar had an annoyed look in his eyes, "I don't know, stay here, not really your kinda place" he said walking into the town.

Kim crossed her arms and glared at him, "What a jerk!" she said while Poi scratched her head.

Kim then walked towards the town, "Come on let's go buy our own stuff, like clothes and food" she said, Poi nodded and skipped towards her.

* * *

Two men and one woman were swagging through the town, each skinny, with big grins, each of them were blushing and had red noses. Shen and Bayar were walking through the town until Shen got shoved aside from the man in the middle, "Hey watch it!" he said as the three of them ignored him and just kept walking.

"I don't remember this place being full of jerks" said Shen, Bayar smirked"Well we only ever came here to deliver things, or do some quick building jobs, Just ignore it, let's go" he said continuing to walk.

A couple minutes later, Bayar gave a store vendor some gold coins. Shen carried a bag full if pickaxes, shovels, and other useful materials.

Bayar looked at the bag of coins Kim gave them, "We still a lot of money left, wow" he said to himself.

The two left the store and proceeded to walk back to Azusa. "Wait do you hear that?" said Shen as the two stopped in front of some sort of bar. "It's music?" said Bayar as the two looked though a window.

They saw Kimiko and Poi singing on a stage, there viewers were all cheering them on, throwing flowers.

"It's Kim and Poi!" said Shen, while Bayar grinded his teeth.

"I'm going to go and check it out!" said Shen running inside.

Bayar watched as his brother left him alone, leaving the bag of supplies in the middle of the street. "S-Shen?" he whispered to himself picking up the bag and entering the Bar.

* * *

_**Bar**_

"BRAVO, BRAVO!" yelled an old looking woman wearing Water Tribe clothes, she had a strap over her body containing different types of boomerangs, she was sitting at a table with three other charecters, a skinny man with a beret, a giant muscled man with small glasses on reading a book, and a woman who appeared to be mediating.

"Drinks are on me!" she yelled while everyone in the bar cheered. "And you two, you two did a good job singing up a storm, that was like my favorite song!" said the Woman, while Kim and Poi walked up to them.

"Thanks, we do a lot of karaoke back home in the Fire Nation" said Kim while the woman lit a pipe in her mouth, "No wonder you guys were on fire up there!" she said, she waied pateintly afterwards for one of her colleagues to laugh.

"Poo, listen I wana buy you and your friend some drinks, I dig a girl who can sing" she said smoking her pipe.

"Oh why thank you!" said Kim sitting down next to them, "None for me thanks, maybe just some punch" said Poi.

Shen and Bayar were looking around the bar trying to find there friends.

"There they are!" said Shen, while Bayar looked at the 4 people she was chatting with. "What is this girl doing..." he said to himself.

The lady asked the waiter for some drinks and then looked at the two girls.

"Names Captain, maybe Cap'n if were close" she then pointed towards the skinny man, "That there is Snake, don't be fooled by his Mannerism, he's about as poisonous as an actual snake" Snake winked at the two, causing Poi to giggle and blush. Captain then pointed at the Giant man. "Egghead here is Rhino, smartest guy I've ever met, and that's saying something!" Poi waved at him, "Hi" she said, Rhino put his book down and took off his glasses, "How do you do?" he said politely, "Is that the works of famous writer Shi Ping?" asked Kim.

Rhino's eyes widened, than watered. "Y-You... I've never met anyone who knew the works of famous writer Shi Ping" he said cleaning the tears off his face.

"Uh-huh?" said Captain, she than pointed at the mediating woman, "This here is Eagle, the finest archer I've ever met on the high seas!" she said while Eagle just kept mediating.

Kim and Poi looked at each other, "I'm Kimiko, and this here is Poi" said Kim, "Hi there!" said Poi with a smile.

"We're on a mission, and are headed to the Fire Nation!" said Poi, "Fire Nation huh, nice place, I hear the music is smoking!" said Captain while Snake face-palms, and Rhino rubs between his eyes.

"Please Forgive the Captain ladies, her taste in humor is rather outdated" said Rhino with a smirk.

Shen and Bayar eventually reach the table.

"Look who decided to show up?" said Kim with her eyebrows up.

"Well I saw you singing and wanted to see what was what?" said Shen while Bayar examined the 4 strangers.

"Are these your friends?" asked Snake, "Yes... sort of, This is Shen Ji, and Bayar" said Kim, while Shen bowed his head.

"Bayar kept starring, "Take a picture it'd last longer, hahahah!" said Captain.

"Kimiko, you are talking to bounty hunters" said Bayar, Kimiko looked at them in worry.

"You got a good eye kid, I like that, but relax we're just here to have fun, what are you on the run or something?" said Captain while Bayar crossed his arms.

"Bayar stop being a sourpuss, we made friends, and we have the money let's spend our time here with them!" said Kim, both Poi and Shen agreed, while Bayar kept his arms crossed.

"Great, you know Shen you look kinda cute, how about I tell you a story of my voyage days, while you sit on my lap haha" said Captain making things uncomfortable for Shen.

"uhh I'll just sit down" he said pulling up a chair.

"Miss Kimiko, may we speak about other works of literature, you must have fine taste indeed!" said Rhino, "I'd be happy too!" said Kim while Rhino got up from the table.

Snake scurried over to Poi, "Fancy you a drink babe" he said making Poi giggle.

Bayar looked at Eagle, who finally opened her eyes, She then looked at Bayar.

"Wana play darts?" she asked.

* * *

_**Outside the mining town**_

A SandCar parked right into the town, containing Taxman and his mighty camera. He than gave the 10 gold coins to his driver and waved good bye as the car drove ahead.

"The trail ends here" he said noticing a giant beetle parked, "This must be the Beetle she rode on?" he said taking a photo of it

"Now to follow the trail!" he said walking into town.

The three people from earlier were walking the same exact paths, one of them now carrying a big wooden barrel.

"Move it!" said the man in the middle, Taxman quickly got out of the way, "sorry" he said.

* * *

_**Back at the Bar**_

"And one day our fleet ran face to face with a band of Waterbending pirates!" said Captain pulling out a bommerang and using it as a pretend sword.

"We slashed, and fought, and pillaged it was glorious aye!" she yelled as Shen payed close attention.

"Your eyes are as beautiful as zeh sea" said Snake glaring into Poi's eyes, they were both sitting at the bar.

Poi went gaga over Snake and sighed.

"You are from zeh islands correct?" asked Snake.

"Yes I'm from a Waterbender tribe!" said Poi while Snake spat out his drink.

"W-Waterbender!" he said scaring Poi a little, "I don't zink zhis will work out" said Snake getting off his stool and leaving her.

Poi looked depressed and sighed.

"Yes the Dragon of the east truly was Ventu's finest works" said Rhino to Kim. "The sheer story of it all, the arcs of the characters, It was simply grand."

Kimiko nodded, "Truly Ventus was the best playwright" said Kim making Rhino tear up some more.

Bayar threw a dart into the target, and almost hit the center, "Top that Arrow Girl!" said Bayar.

Eagle got ready to throw her dart, waited for half a minute, then tossing the dart right in the center, drilling it way into the board, and knocking down Bayar's dart.

Bayar's jaw hitt he floor, Eagle scoffed, "It's all in the hands" she said smiling.

_***BAM***_

The three men with the red noses and cheeks entered the Bar. "Hey guys!" said the man with the barrel.

The bar owner stared at them, "**Cerveza, Sake,** and **Bo Rai Cho**" he said taking out a club of some sort. "what do you want?!" he demanded while the man in the middle hiccuped.

"You know what we want dude, were losing our *burp* buzz" said the man known as Cerveza, he was skinny.

Sake the woman on the left, wobbled a bit, while Bo Rai Cho the obese man on the right took the lid off the big barrel.

"Now gimme the *hiccup* drink or else we destroy this place for good!" said Cerveza while the bar owner glared at them.

He sighed and have let them into the back of the bar.

"Wise choice" said Sake, giving Bo Rai Cho directions to bring the Barrel to the back.

"Well that's out que to scram" said Captain getting up from her chair and signaling the other three to follow.

"Wait your leaving, well what about what happens after you kill that squid shark?" asked Shen while Captain sparks her pipe.

"Kid If you sit on my lap next time, I'll tell yah" she said leaving the store.

Snake walked to the door, looked at poi, noded and exited.

Eagle, got her bow and and shook Bayar's head.

"Get good" she remarked, leaving the Bar.

Rhino then shook Kim's hand, "Farewell Kimiko, as the writer Ventus said, Much the Sun, our friendship shall rise again" he said leaving the Bar.

Afterwards, Bayar tip toed his way to his team.

"Guys we better leave too, we can't risk getting into any trouble" said Bayar while Kim and Poi nod following him, Shen stayed behind however.

"Shen Ji!, what are you doing!" said Bayar. Shen shook his head, "We can't let those drunk apes destroy this bar, it's not right!" whispered Shen.

"And risk the inexperianced Avatar to die?, I don't think so!" whispered Kim.

"They're just a couple of drunken thieves, I can take them on!" said Shen.

The three hoodlums filled the barrel up with alcoholic beverages and headed for the door, which was soon blocked by Shen.

"Whose this seaweed... " said Cerveza, "Wait what?" he said thinking about what he said.

"Drop the beverages you thieves!" said Shen bending a boulder from outside and dragging it through the door.

"It's a Stonebender!" yelled Sake, "It's earth you twit!" said Shen angering Sake.

"Oh come on, we were almost done!" said Bo Rai Cho.

"*hiccup* chill out Bo alright, I can.. uhh.. oh reason with this kid"said Cerveza.

"Come on dude, we *burp* had a long day, let's drop this whole... " he stopped confusing Shen.

"An forget it" he said giving Bo Rai Cho a signal to drop the barrel, then Bo took off the top.

"You asked for it" said Cerveza taking out a glass cup and getting some of the drink, he than drank and threw the cup at a wall.

"OH MAMA!" he said bending some of the drink at Shen splashing him, and causing him to drop his rock.

Sake then took a glass herself, and got all unbalanced.

Bo Rai Cho took a big chug from the barrel then ran to Shen, punching him straight throw the door, and into the outside.

It was night out, and not many people were walking through the streets.

Shen noticed that the three of them were doing drunk like martial art stances.

"Alright this is easy peasy!" he said bending the sand from the ground.

Shen struck Cerveza with a whip of sand, and noticed him dodging it, "What the?" he said while Cerveza splashed water at him.

"AHHH IT BURNS!" he yelled, "Proabably because... zzzzz" Cerveza fell asleep, than quickly woke up "GAH it's alcolhol mixed with good ol water!" he said getting some water from a nearby fountain for CamelSpiders and other desert riding creatures.

"OW OW!" yelled Shen as Boi Rai Cho splashed more water at him, then Sake.

"Our *hiccup* strength comes from being drunk!" she said splashing water at Shen's feet then freezing it.

"Bo *hiccup* rat butt... I mean Rai Cho, charge at the troublemaker!" yelled Cerveza, while Bo Rai Cho charges at our hero.

His chargin was rather wobbly, and he missed completely.

"I told you that wouldn't work while he's *hiccup* drunk!" yelled Sake as Cerveza cleaned his ears.

"Shut up!" he yelled bending more water and in a rather strange pose.

Before he could splash the water, he quickly fell drunk on the florr, dodging a burst of flames from Kimiko.

"There Drunken Style Waterbenders!" said Poi who used her bending to thaw out Shen.

Bayar sent out to flat stones from the ground and threw it at Bo Rai Cho and Sake.

Bayar got in front of Shen, "Sorry brother, but were leaving!" said Bayar splashing more sand at them.

"Ow my eyes!" yelled Bo Rai Cho, "He got sand in me eyes!"

Cerveza still layed on the floor, he quickly rolled over to Bayar, then punched him in his groin.

Bayar was shocked and also fell to the ground covering his nads.

"That *burp* takes real skill" said Cerveza as he goes face to face with Shen.

"How does this alcohol not kill you?" asked Shen.

"I honestly have mo *hiccup* idea" said Cerveza dodging each of Shen's punches.

Shen then got a boulder close by and smashed it into smaller pieces by clenching his fists.

He threw a handful of rocks at Cerveza who dropped to the floor again.

A man was hiding behind a building, trying to stay out of the fight, It was Taxman.

"The trail leads, here, and it seems my sense's were right again, the famous Kimiko Kamiya is here in the Earth Kingdom... but why?" he asked himself noticing the other young fighters.

"Two Earthbenders, Sandbender no less, and a water tribe girl... she looks tropical, she must be from one of the islands, which makes her one of Miss Kamiya's servants" he said writing down notes.

"Those three strangers they're fighting, they must be Winebenders" he said writing down more notes.

Shen was about to attack the downed Cerveza, but he spun his legs and kicked Shen into another fountain, one that was right next to Taxman, who took a picture of the downed Shen.

Shen got up, and ran back to the fight, not noticing Taxman was watching the whole thing.

"He looked to be 16-17, skinny, his stances imply a bashful but accepting nature, while the taller Earthbender's stance and hair seems to be rude, non-accepting and with an attitude" said Taxman writing more notes down.

Taxman began to think.

While he was thinking the three Winebenders, stopped to take a break, while our four heroes still were ready to fight.

Sake threw up, while Bo Rai Cho fell asleep, Cerveza couldn't stop panting.

"So we won?" asked Poi, Cerveza than fainted and fell asleep.

"I guess we did" said Bayar.

* * *

Back at Azusa, Bayar placed the bag of supplies on the left side of the platform saddle. Kim and Poi talked about there encounter with those four strangers at the bar.

"They were a nice group of people" said Shen helping Kim up onto his giant bug.

"More like thieving rats!" said Bayar laying on the platform, using the new sleeping bags as a pillow.

"Not every non-sandbender is as thieving rat Bayar!" yelled Kimiko.

"Pfft, you're all the same greed, little jerks, and I don't mean that to the four of them, If they knew Shen was the avatar, they wouldn't hesitate to kill you just to make a good couple of coins, now good night" he said turning his head away from them.

"Your brother has trust issues" said Poi as she hopped on.

Shen got up on the saddle and Azusa began to float off the ground, until she reached a good height to fly.

* * *

Back at the outside of the Bar, the three winebenders lay helpless on the floor, sleeping peacefully. The Bar owner kicked Bo Rai Cho, "Someone call the police" he said going back into his bar.

Taxman was watching as the giant beetle flew away. "There are three theories at to why Miss Kimiko's here, either she ran away from home to live life on the fast lane, but if she did why would she start here, the trips far too long, another theory is that she is in love with one of those two boys, but a Sandbender's beliefs are so tight neither of them would be interested..., perhaps one of those two Sandbenders are important, very important,... a firebender and a waterbender who happen to be high one society's food chain befriending two poor excuse for an earthbender, almost makes it seem they're on a quest, and if they're on a quest?, and with those numbers, then one of those two must be... " he thought for a moment, "The Avatar?"

"That's-That's impossible?... I need to investigate more" he said writing more things down.

He than walked up to the Winebenders and crouched, "You three some valuable, can I gave you a call If I need a job done?" he asked as Ceveza laying diwn gave him a card

"Excellent!" he said rubbing his hands together

* * *

_**Book 1: Fire Episode 3**_

**_Viva Misty Palms_**


End file.
